Ragnarok: Wolves Howling
by Meteorthunder3
Summary: Lan had always thought that nothing extraordinary will happen to his life. Well, a trip to Rune-Midgard might change his mind. But there's a catch. He isn't a human anymore. What will Lan's life turn out to be as Lyall, the son of Atroce and Moonlight Flower, and the guardian of winter? One can only imagine.
1. Prolouge

Ragnarok fic prolouge

Hey! This is my second story and I tried doing something like a self-insert. the main character may have bits and pieces of my personality but He isn't exactly me.

Oh and there will be some references to other games and stuff that are not part of Ragnarok Online. Just a heads up.

Oh and I will be busy for a while, this idea was stuck in my head so I wanted to try. The actual Ragnarok themes won't be arriving until the next chapter... plus I may have made the recovery part a little waaaayyy to fast. But bear with me please  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story idea and my OC characters... I would like to own Ragnarok though but impossible for one such as I... *mopes in a corner drawing circles anime style*

Anyways on with the show!

Prolouge: Catastrophe

Pain and silence... That was all I knew. I was ignorant of everything else as I lay down in a puddle of my own blood. I couldn't even feel anything else but I suppose the pain was too great that I can just barely feel it.

My day started out rather well to... I woke up early, excited for that skiing trip my parents and I are going to, and had everything I needed to travel ready. I ate some pancakes with maple syrup, which is pretty rare since we don't really eat pancakes that much, and even finished all my homework on time.

I didn't know what to do... I didn't even know what happened. One moment I was sitting in a car with my parents and then...BOOM! …Nothing...

I suddenly felt something despite the numbness of my body. I saw my mother and father each with one hand on either side of my shoulders smiling at me sadly before my vision blurred imprinting their sad faces in my mind.

I felt so tired…so sleepy.. 'Maybe...maybe just a few more minutes...' I thought before slowly closing my eyes feeling nothing else but pain. I think the last thing I heard was someone shouting out for me to stay awake but I was too tired...

'Beep...Beep...Beep'

I groaned as I heard a weird noise coming directly to my right. I slowly opened my eyes and saw nothing but white... white ceilings, white bed sheets, white computers... 'Where...is this the Hospital?' I wondered.

I suddenly tensed as I overheard people shouting by the corridors. I couldn't hear much but I did catch words like crash, drunk driver, explosion, parents... and dead... at the last word my blood ran cold... if I remember correctly my parents were hurt as well! Where were they!

I jumped out of bed rather quickly and tried to run out the door. It was a mistake on my part, I had forgotten about the IV stuck in my arm and forgot to consider the slipperiness of the floor. In my haste the needle got snatched out of my arm making me yelp in pain and slip to the floor...my short spiky black hair getting messy...'I need a haircut'

The door opened and I saw two men, both are probably doctors, and a lady who wasn't wearing anything medically related. "Oh dear... you have to be more careful son." The doctor with black eyeglasses said to me before he and the other doctor carried me back to the bed. The other doctor wrapped a bandage over my right arm, which bled because of the needle, and the lady sat adjacent to my bed.

"Whe-Where am I?" My voice was pretty rough and dry but I managed to whisper it. One of the doctors gave me a glass of water and I greedily gulped it down. After a finishing the entire glass I asked again "Where am I? Where are my mom and dad?"

All three adults looked at each other before the lady sighed and said "Well, Lan...you are in St. Lukes Hospital due to a car crash incident where a drunk truck driver hit your parents car making it roll down a cliff..." my heart sank and I wasn't prepared for what she said next "You and your parents were gravely injured...but your parents insisted in you being rescued first, even though they had a greater chance of getting rescued... you were taken in intensive care immediately and in some miracle you were given time-" I was confused on why she said "given time" but I didn't stop her...mom did always grill it into me to be polite. "- But...I'm sorry to say that your parents did not make it..."

Time stopped for me as I felt the numbness creep its way into my body once more... not just physically but emotionally as well... My entire world shattered...and it simply got worse when she added in a rather grave voice "Also...due to some...complications...you only have 3 days to live..."

I didn't say anything...nor did I show any emotion outside... after a minute of silence I bowed my head and finally felt tears well up in my eyes... my left hand reached towards my face as I felt the liquid run down my face. I wasn't making any sound... I was simply reacting slowly.

The lady seemed to notice and made the doctors go outside the room. She sat on the bed next to me and embraced me. Putting my head on her shoulder and patting my back. "Let it out Lan...let it out. Her words seemed to affect me as I made choking noises and finally cried grabbing on to her like a lifeline. My life was shattered in that one moment...all my dreams...hopes...all my hard work and good behavior...wasted and obliterated in one instant.

I didn't know how long I cried before I fell asleep... but when I woke up my eyes were hurting. I didn't try to leave the bed this time... I just stared outside the window catching a perfect picture of the beautiful luminous full moon casting its radiant moonlight over the forest. I simply stared at it recalling my past dreams and fantasies of running free away from the problems... hunting and playing like the wolves... I envied them...even more so with my current predicament. It's not fair... no matter how many times I help someone, something bad always happens to me! Why! I thought long and hard grasping my head with both of my hands... I can never run away from the past... I already knew that I can't change it either... it doesn't help me though... It doesn't stop me from wishing that it would all go away.

Truth be told I could really care less about myself... the only reason I work hard is for my parents... they did everything for me, being an only child they made sure that I wasn't spoiled like some other brats and always remain polite. They would always be there for me and that made me promise to myself... I shall succeed for them, not for myself but for the people who protected and raised me. Now...their gone...my will to live is gone and I'm simply waiting for the cold embrace of death. The woman was probably a school counselor or something, and Lan isn't my name... But who cares anymore... the old me is gone... all my relatives live rather far away and I don't even know where St. Luke is. There's tons of St. Lukes!

"Aww, cheer-up Big Bro!" my head snapped up and looked around frantically. The voice was rather small but I was sure that I heard it. "Down here!" I looked down and saw...a small person?

I rubbed my eyes and grumbled something like "Oh great I'm losing it" or was it "Too much morphine..." I can't really remember but it's irrelevant.

"No you are not losing it L!" He said again "Besides don't I look familiar?" I looked down again thinking that there was nothing I could lose. To my surprise he DID look familiar... almost like... my eyes widened "Nooooo...Way..." he only puffed out his chest and ….floated... up to my eye level.

He was pretty small maybe 5 inches at most, wearing clothes similar to a character I had in my PSP Phantasy Star Universe 2. He had a Blue Necnec Shirt and a pair of Braves Pants... I think he also has a Braves Coat on but it's tied to his waist instead. He also had the same hairstyle as my character, White and spiky. Over his eyes was a transparent light blue visor like object and where his ears were supposed to be was a pair of antennas (think of Chachamaru from Negima Magister Magi) and a pair of Dark Navy blue boots. Finally he also had metallic metal blue wings that are shaped like the wings of Latios from Pokémon with the letters 'PSP' marked in the back of both wings.

"Do you know who I am now?" He asked lazily floating in front of me. I smiled slightly and opened the palm of my hand and raised it up a bit. He gladly sat on it with his legs crossed, smiling as well. "Of course..." I murmured "You're the personification that I dreamed of for my PSP a long time ago...am I right, Sniper?"

He smirked and gave me a genuinely surprised response "YEP! As expected from you 'L' you rarely forget about your fantasized characters...although I thought that you would be freaking out right now."

My smile was a sad one this time "I would...but I have a lot on my mind right now..." Sniper seemed to flinch a little and rubbed the back of his head. We were silent for a moment before Sniper jumped up and floated towards me head. "I can understand that... since I am technically still a part of you... well I-I wanted to show myself to you after hiding for 4 years"

He looked sad and stuttered as he sat on my shoulder. "I-I'm sorry I was j-just afraid that you would get scared and refuse to acknowledge my existence..." I didn't want my newfound friend to be sad himself so I reached out a finger and patted his head, accidentally making him fall downwards before he managed to correct himself, blushing as I snickered. "It's fine Snipe, at least you came out now eh?" The door suddenly opened and I was about to tell Sniper to hide when I realized that he was already hidden somewhere 'that was fast...' I mused.

I looked at the door again and saw the same lady from before looking at me with a worried glance. "Are you okay? I heard you talking to someone." I inwardly cursed as I forgot about the possibility of my voice being heard. I simply nodded trying to look as detached as possible. "I'm okay... and I was just talking to myself..." I looked back to the window again and saw Sniper sitting on top of the curtains. She didn't look convinced as she sighed and walked out the door before saying "Okay... just call a nurse or someone else if you need help..."  
When she shut the door Sniper flew towards me and glared at the door. " I don't trust her..." he muttered clenching his right hand over and over again. 'A sign of agitation...' I thought

He looked at me and said "Lan I'm taking you out of here." I looked at him in surprise "Why?" He looked around cautiously and whispered "I checked this place out with some of the sensors that I had, thanks to your imagination, and found out that this isn't a normal hospital...this is an isolation house! It isn't even named St. Luke!"

I was speechless 'Why would they put me in an Isolation-house...' Sniper seemed to know and said "I think it wasn't intended but one of the doctors injected some sort of Virus that they were experimenting on. I overheard that it wasn't contagious but they were saying that they should simply kill you to get on with the procedures...they were apparently underfunded because of the delays and failures. They're getting rather desperate."

I was panicking myself, I know I was about to die anyways, but I did not want to leave yet after meeting one of my imagined characters... plus I did not want to be in a science experiment for who-knows-what. I whispered "How're you going to take me out of here."

Sniper seemed to smile before he encased the room in something with a bluish technological like appearance. "I can do better! I was given permission to provide you with a second chance, in a videogame that you liked!" The videogame part got me skeptical...but I'm talking to my psp what else is new? So instead I gave a question. "Permission from whom?" He smiled and pointed upwards... I had a realization. "Plus Odin in Ragnarok allowed it too." Wait...Odin...I'm going to Ragnarok? As in Rune-Midgard? I couldn't resist 'YES YES YES!" I shouted but clamped my mouth.

Sniper then said "You're going to be in for a surprise though, plus I won't be able to join you for 7 years... I need to recover my energy..." I deflated and said "so your leaving me to huh..."

"What! NO! It's just that I need to recharge... and prepare 'that'"

There was a banging on the door and Sniper opened up a portal before pushing me in. "Well SEE YA BRO!" I was surprised by the push and wasn't prepared therefore I got a weird dizzy feeling before feeling that I'll pass out. My final thoughts were "Mom, dad... I hope you're watching... I will have you in my heart right?" and "I am so going to tor- I mean talk to Sniper for not warning me...

'Well... I suppose I have a new life to explore... I still miss my parents... But I smiled as I slowly lost my consciousness 'I suppose I wouldn't be their son if I kept moping now would I?

Sooooooooooooo How do you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review, even just a hello, will do, I just need to know if someone reads it so I have some inspiration. Thanks! I'm still new and I want to learn as much as I can.


	2. Rebirth 1

**AN: Hello guys! I just re-read the prologue and I may or may not change parts of it. But I suppose it would still work right now. **

**I'd also like to thank the people who placed their reviews(looks at review counter)...err, the person who bothered to give some of their time to review anyways. Oh and if you guys have any suggestions feel free to pm me. **

**Okay! On with the story!**

* * *

Rebirth: Ch 1 The Fox maiden and the Werewolf

The portal felt weird... It's like being on a roller coaster only, it also involves your body getting squished or thrown around like a rag doll without a safety harness. Although I did notice that my body was changing... into what I don't know.

The only thing that concerned me was when I lost all my hearing before gaining them back again with some difference. There was also a slight pain in my eyes.

But amongst all that all I was thinking about is how I read too many self-insert fics and why I wasn't panicking. I mean... I just met a personification of my psp, made when I was very young apparently, my parents...moved on..., and chucked through a weird portal thingy by said psp... Normally I'd be freaked out, but for some reason I'm simply excited and accepting on it... Must be the adrenaline...if it is adrenaline... That or I have a subconscious force that lets me avoid becoming an emo...

My thoughts were the thrown out when I felt the area change. I couldn't open my eyes for some reason and I also couldn't move my legs and arms.

After struggling a little bit I finally managed slightly open my eyes, which I noticed were a LOT clearer than what they were before. I looked around and saw that I was in a clearing of some sort and lying down on something warm and fuzzy.

I tried to move or speak but I couldn't as the only sounds that came out were a bunch of gibberish gurgles. Suddenly, the fuzzy thing that I was lying down on moved. I felt a big hand hold me and turned me around. I didn't if I should panic or be at awe... Facing me was a giant wolf's head with a scar on its right eye... Atroce... He seemed to grin as he hugged my body, which in noted was tiny compared to my original height of 5"9' , to his large chest.

"Mornin' to you to Lyall" He said. 'Okay... I know my name is not Lyall, but hey I called myself Lan even if that isn't my name...' I thought as I stared at him before having the urge to say dada for some reason.

I couldn't really control my body as my face adopted a smile and giggled.

He smiled, like my dad, and patted my head...yes he did pet my like a dog... It did feel rather comfortable. "Looks like you're getting bigger! Just 2 months ago. You couldn't even open your eyes, and now you're starting to bark like your old man! I am so proud!" It was funny I could see his tail wagging back and forth... It was longer than what they made it looked like in the game, and fuzzier.

Wait...Bark? Why on earth would I bark? Unless...! Him implying that he was proud of me, my inability to be rather coherent and move. The small petite body I had! I'm a baby...great... getting off topic.

I think Sniper forgot to mention that I'm the freakin' SON of 'THE' Atroce! ..

I still miss my dad though...and my mom. But I suppose depression isn't the right way to go eh? My parents are still with me after all...

Anyways, while I was busy musing in my thoughts Atroce brought me to a forest of some sort. I could have sworn I saw a couple of wolves bowing at him, or was it to me? We entered a cave and I somehow instinctively knew that we were in Payon cave.

My hunch was proven when I saw a couple of Sohees, packs of Ninetails, Munaks and Bonguns moving along the caves. They each looked different than the sprites in the game, like this one Bongun had a rather long and spiky hair and one of the Ninetails had a big scar on his right side Though I was honestly surprised when the ruins that were supposed to be there looked a little too realistic for me.

My concern about them breaking must have been pretty strong since I involuntarily gave a small whimper or was that a purr?.

'If I was big and saw a baby whimpering like a dog I would be screaming cute right now...' I mused.

Atroce showed a rather comforting gesture "I wouldn't worry about those piles of junk falling on you pup. They've been standing here for years! Plus I wouldn't let any harm come one ya' trust your old man here." I felt a little bit better though I was also embarrassed when he let his slobbery tongue lick my hair. Dog slobber, blegh.

"Yo!" came a voice from behind us. Atroce- 'I should probably call him dad now.' - turned around which included me since I was in his arms. What I saw was rather weird... He seemed like a Bongun but rather... different. He had the generic blond hair like almost every Bongun but the clothes he wore didn't have a big resemblance to the others plus his hair was a Lot spikier.

He was pretty buff and he made no effort to hide it. The sleeves of his blue top was ripped it was also open making it look more like an open vest. He was grinning and had his well-muscled arms, that were wrapped in bandages, crossed. He wore a sleeveless white shirt, one that you would only expect a human to wear. The only thing that gave a hint of him being a Bongun is the legwear, which was full of scratches and patches, and the talisman wrapped around his right arm. Unlike the others who had them on their hats... I wonder what will happen if the talisman is removed.

"You're as wild as ever Hao." said Atroce. "Is Moony ready to see her son?" Okay… either Atroce is simply my powerful caretaker or he and moonlight flower are a couple.

Hao simply grinned and pointed behind him with his thumb. "Yep, Lady Luna has been rather anxious and excited. Shana is waiting with her and my own son Shin." he turned around and we proceeded to follow him.

I think I saw Atroce smile a rather perverted grin... a wolfish grin anyways... He said "Ohoho so you and Shana finally got busy!" Hao almost tripped but caught himself. He turned his face to glare at Atroce but with his face red, an obvious sign of a blushing storm he grumbled and I think he said something about perverted nosy dogs. If Atroce heard it then he probably wasn't affected since he was chuckling.

"Don't think you can hide it from me Hao. After all it is because of Moony and yours truly that you're even together?" Shin simply growled and shouted "Shut it ya' overgrown stuff toy!" but this only made Atroce laugh harder as we continued down the hall.

I heard some laughter and it got louder as we walked closer to this building. It looked like an ancient Chinese/Japanese temple with some tatami mats and a couple of human looking guards. Although I could have sworn that they looked like skeletons in the distance. They ARE wearing the clothes and armor worn by skeleton archer and warrior in the game, so maybe they change appearances? Who knows...

We went inside and I saw a small blonde haired kid maybe around my physical age, slightly younger, clinging on to the legs of a Munak looking woman. Beside them was Moonlight Flower with her signature Fox hat and furry paw like hands and feet. Her Giant Bell was sitting right next to her looking pretty brand new. She smiled at us and hugged me and Atroce, though she couldn't hug Atroce entirely with his big physique taking up the majority of her arms.

"How are you Atro?" She said as she carried me. I was curious but elated at the same time. Moony, as me and my cousins call her, is one of my favorite characters err...monster, along with Atroce, Though luckily she wears more of that fur since she practically wears next to nothing in the game. She smiled at me and my little body couldn't resist letting out a small giggle... seriously, when can I control these things?

"Oh ya' know me Luna, I've lived a rather excitable life. Besides with these claws no would be hunter can defeat me!" My...dad…here is rather...err, proud? I saw my...mom rolling her eyes at him and I resisted the urge to roll my own eyes since Atro was flexing his muscles and making poses... I look down and saw the little Bongun kid looking up at me curiously and I wanted to at least try reliving my childhood and make it worth it. So I did myself a favor and did my best of baby imitations at wanting to play with him.

Apparently Moony understood and placed me on the ground right beside the Bongun kid. The Munak, probably the Shana person, looked after us and said "Looks like Lyall wants to play with Shin"

"O..nii..sa.." Shin tried to say. If I'm not mistaken he tried to say Onii-san, which means Big Brother in Japanese, that or he said Oni... I think it meant demon but I'm not sure. Wonder why he called me that.

"Well look at that, Shin already recognizes his future master!" this came from a rather proud looking Hao. Though I focused in the master part, why would I be his master? I'm still in a kid's body! "Well without a doubt those two would get along in the future. I was worried that we'd have to look for a different companion for Lyall."

I saw Hao clutch his chest pretending to be hurt. "Why Master! You doubted me?" before he bursted out laughing with Atroce, mom and Shana just watched us and the two laughing adult males. I couldn't help but think how interesting this new life started...

* * *

**Hi umm, sorry if this was short, but I'll try to make it longer next time. Please R&R so that I can improve my writing, though keep in mind that I don't have a beta reader so I just reread everything on my own**


	3. Rebirth 2

Ragnarok: Wolves Howling

**AN: Hello, sorry it took FOREVER but I lost some inspiration until recently. That and college.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Chapter 2: Innocent memories**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

It's been 3 years since I've been reborn. I can't believe how hard it was to learn how to walk and talk again. I never knew that walking would be that hard for young bodies. I mean I knew it would be difficult but I can't help but feel so weak and helpless until I managed to walk properly. Talking was also a challenge, even now!

When I first tried to talk all that came out of me were a bunch of barks, yips, whines, and growls. After a while I can say some things in "Common" as they called it, though it wasn't that good as I still revert to barking and yipping... is that even a word?

Finally, after some grueling hours, I managed to talk in all Common with the occasional slip back to my so called "Canine speak." It was rather embarrassing, especially if I was near one of the Sohee's who would pinch my cheeks gushing about how cure I was.

Not to sound vain or pompous, but I DID look very cute for a young'in. Darn, talking like dad now. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I got used to calling Moony and Atroce as mom and dad now. It took even longer than learning to talk again, but it did feel nice. The comical expression on Atroce's face when I called him Dada was funny to, especially when Mommy Moony dropped her Heavy Golden Bell on my dad's little furry foot.

I couldn't stop laughing for _HOURS_.

Right now I discovered that I'm four years old with Shin being the same age as I am. My hair is roughly about the same color as dad's fur and my ears are actually on top of my head. Funny how I didn't notice it until I played with Shin and he accidentally grabbed my ear.

Speaking of Shin, I couldn't ask for a better friend. We're practically siblings in all but blood and we are almost always together. I never had a brother so this was a really nice experience. Shin was a bit taller than me currently, but that will change in the future, I hope.

"Master! Where are you?" Called out my surrogate and ever overprotective older brother. It was something that annoyed me, no matter how much I tell Shin not to call me master, he keeps doing it! I swear his doing it intentionally.

'Well, tough luck Shinny boy. We're playing hide and seek and I'm not giving away my position or show my annoyance.'

Unfortunately I had to anyways since a Sohee arrived and told me and Shin that dad and Hao returned with some food. The hiding spot was perfect to, now I have to figure out a way down from this tree. Umm, this may take a while so I called Shin and I wanted to resist rolling my eyes at the way he was fretting about my safety, although I would be lying if I said that I wasn't touched by his genuine concern.

I sighed before dangling my legs and bare feet on a branch. As my white pants sways in the wind, I can't help but continue to wish for a plain shirt and shorts. Currently the only thing my little body is wearing are the white pants that looks like what the Sura class wear, unfortunately it lacked the red flame patterns, which I grumbled at so I begged mommy with my puppy dog eyes to add something to it, and low and behold little wolf pups and fox cubs run around the bottom. It's cute and I like it, but it did not portray the cool and dangerous look.

Not that I want to be a Sura, yes it was cool and yes I wanted to crush things with a punch but I was never adept at playing as a Monk. That and my dad here is freakishly strong and can easily destroy things with no skills, and if I don't inherit that I will throw a tantrum, mentally aged as an adult or not.

In any case the only other clothing I'm wearing is a small blue vest made by mommy. Probably made from wolf fur but I wouldn't know. It had a small hoodie which my parents told me to always put on if I ever encounter humans.

"Master Lyall! There you are!"

Oh, right. I'm hanging on a very tall tree and can easily fall to my doom with my small and untrained physique, best not to get distracted again. It's not healthy.

I waved my right arm happily like I wasn't having trouble getting down and said "Hi Ms. Shana! Did Shin bring you here?"

Shana was a generic Munak through and through, although she was more talkative than the others, which is not saying much. She sighed exasperatedly before saying "Master Lyall, Lady Luna is calling and was getting worried. Imagine my surprise to see young master to be up in the tree and needlessly worrying her."

"Aww, don't be like that Shana." Came a more boisterous voice, which I clearly recognized. At the same time with Shana we turned our heads towards the source and low and behold, Hao was indeed coming as I suspected. He was also carrying Shin who looked really scared, and that made me regret worrying him. I have to remember that Shin did treat me as family. Before I can say anything to apologise though Hao continued. "The young master was only having fun."

"That maybe so, however he is much too young to be climbing tall trees such as this one."

"Hey the faster he learns the better. Besides, Lyall is stronger than normal children his age due to his heritage."

"Hao, may I remind you that Lord Atroce, your charge, was just as reckless when he was younger and had been more injured than a baby orc playing with fire." Shana then pointed at Hao accusingly before stating in a no nonsense attitude. "if I remember, you were even more reckless and had more injuries than Lord Atroce."

Hao smiled sheepishly while adjusting his hold of Shin, who looked a bit better and even laughing a bit. "Guilty as charged love, guilty as charged."

Out of nowhere my stomach growled making them all look up to my blushing red face. "U-Umm," I murmured "c-can you please help me down. I'm starving."

Hao and Shin just laughed and Shana just smiled silently before carrying Shin and making Hao pick me up. I watched with awe how effortlessly the unique Bongun jumped around the branches and brought me down like an exert gymnast. I'd say that if he were to enter the Olympics, he'll get the gold every single time without breaking a sweat. It made me jealous on how quickly he reached the height that I was in. it took me about 15 minutes or so in climbing this thing too.

'One of these days I am going to be able to do just that!' I thought before shouting at my would-be rescuer. "Stop carrying me like a sack of POTATOES!"

Seriously I am not something to carry around like an object. Though I highly doubt that Atroce and Moonlight Flower wouldn't laugh at me.

A little bit later the four of us were going back to the cave, but not before hiding since a group of injured humans went running out. Well, their practically limping by but none of them died.

After they left Hao went first and Shana placed my hood on top of my head and had made sure that Shin and I were hidden. Hao came back a moment later and quickly brought us inside.

"Who were they?" I asked, although I have a hunch to what happened. Shin looked a bit scared and I wouldn't blame him. One of the humans was carrying a big broadsword and had the garb of a crusader. His armor was badly damaged and he was a bit bloody, but that only made him more intimidating.

Shana told us in a whisper. "They were most likely another group of humans trying to gain 'fame' by defeating Lady Luna."

"Why?" asked Shin quietly. I can see that he was still a bit frightened so I held his hand a bit. I suppose even though he was going to be my guardian like Hao was to my dad, I have more knowledge about this than he currently does.

"Sometimes humans believe that they are the rightful leaders of the world, so a lot of them would like to be well known throughout the lands." Shana smiled a bit, but instead of her usual warm smiles this one had a chilling cold feel that would scare anyone who saw it. "Although they would most likely be hated by the humans of Payon since Lady Luna and Atroce are well loved and by the humns residing there as the guardians of the forest and the town."

Ohhhh. So that's why there wasn't a single archer class human among the group. Apparently 83% of all Archers were born from Payon. A lot of people seem to become the warrior class of their respective towns and cities. Interesting.

Well, I also realized that unlike in the game, none of the MVP monsters here have ever been bested. I was glad of course since I do NOT want some wanna-be group take me new family away from me, though that won't stop me from challenging them to a non-lethal fight. Hey being the son of Moony and Atroce would count me as a monster instead of human right? Well that must be it since I can never seem to think of myself as a human here.

"That was utterly pathetic." Came my dad's voice. "I know that we rarely ever get challenges but you would think that the humans would have at least came prepared."

"Well I certainly hope that they don't return." Came my mom's voice. "They almost ruined the dinner and what if they saw Lyall?"

Atroce growled darkly but instead of feeling scared, I felt secure when I heard this. "They touch one hair on my cub's head and I will lead all the wolves in Rune Midgard and tear their family and friends apart before ripping them to pieces slowly and painfully."

Hearing this I couldn't help but smile sadistically. If it was my original self I would have been appalled but now I feel excited hearing that from dad. Oh I don't think I'll ever do it, but hey, wild monster genes. I ran up to Atroce and jumped on his back. "Dad!" I yipped, darn it. I still yip and bark whenever I get excited or emotional.

"There ya' are you little scamp! You just missed seeing your old man decimate those idiot humans!"

I pouted a bit. I haven't really seen how the skills looked like and I was very eager to find out if I can still pose as a human and learn a warrior class. That would really be helpful if I were to defend myself against humans who discover that I'm the son of Atroce and Moonlight Flower.

Moony just laughed a bit before getting me off Atroce's neck and gave me a piece of red and juicy beef. I drooled a little and ate it eagerly like a starving puppy. Which I kind was. My dark brown tail was also wagging and the two wolf ears on top of my head were pointed up. I still can't control my tail and it was a pain when I sat on it.

My parents told me that they would teach me how to hide my 'non-human' appendages so that I can go to human settlements freely.

Though pretty soon, will visit Payon. Atroce and Moony are welcome and even help train some of the archers and guards there against some of the more wilder monsters which they have no control over. The only other MVP monster they welcome is Edga the tiger who can commonly be seen lazing around in town surrounded by children and their parents for his storytelling. For a big tiger he was such a big softie unless he was fighting.

I couldn't help but shiver as I remembered his reaction to a group of male visitors from Prontera who thought that they could get away harassing a local a Payon teenager. Luckily for her Edga was there and scared the lights out of the adventurers. Ha! They were expecting the other locals to help them fight him but it appears that people from Prontera aren't aware of the local happenings in Payon.

They locals don't know about me yet though since my parents did not want the other towns to know about my existence until I can fight.

Speaking of fighting I'm thinking of becoming a Soul Linker or a Hunter. I loved those two classes, leaning towards Soul Linker though. I can always come back and learn from the local hunters here anyways.

Plus mom would teach me her spells better than any wizard can.

"Excuse me!" came an unfamiliar voice. Immediately without thinking I wore my hood on and hid behind the ruins with Shin.

My parents immediately became alert and Shana and Hao got into combat ready postions beside them.

"Who goes there!" Yelled Hao

Immediately a group of human adventurers revealed themselves. Though they were younger and looked like they were from Payon with their Asian like appearance.

There were 2 young archers, one male and one female, 1 female priest and a Hunter at about his late thirties.

The Hunter and Priestess bowed and motioned for the two young archers to do the same. The Hunter then spoke with a respectful tone in his voice. "Greetings Lord Atroce, Moonlight Flower. My name is Harayu Jin, and I was hoping to ask for permission to explore the cave to show my two young apprentices the layout should they want to hone their skills here."

Mom raised her bell and ringed it a little while adopting a thoughtful look on her face. "I see, is there a reason to why you asked for our permission? Not that I mind but I am curious."

This time it was the priestess that answered. "That is because we have been told that you and Lord Atroce did not allow any travelers to come for 5 years. We have learned that the ban is lifted and we can all come inside once more but we wanted to be sure so as not to offend you."

I saw the two young archers glance nervously at each other before nodding. I guess this is the first time they've been in close contact to the two MVP bosses.

Moony nodded and smiled serenely at the group making them relax. "That is true, I thank you for your thoughtfulness. We had banned the entry for a very important reason and believed that it is now safe to enter the cave once more. Well, safer than it was before. You must understand that me and Atroce had to protect something of value to us and needed to make sure that it was safe.

The cave is open for travelers and warriors now, as long as they do not enter the central shrines without either mine or Atroce's permission. We welcome anyone wanting to explore or hone their skills in this cave, as long as they do not seek the glory of my death or to seek the relics which I preserve."

The group looked elated and a bit outraged at the idea of people seeking my mom's death.

They were about to continue on before Moony called out to them. "Oh, if possible please inform the other people of Payon, the Archer's guild, and the current emperor that the cave is open and that I, along with Atroce, will visit in two years. There are still some things that I must do before I allow anyone complete access to the ancient shrines and ruins."

Harayu nodded with reverence and moved onward after bowing once more.

When it was deemed safe, Shin and I went out of hiding. I wanted to ask why they only blocked access for five years, but I think I may have an idea.

Atroce grinned wolfishly at me and said "Pup, it's about time you and Shin learn how to fight."

Hao had the same sadistic grin on his face and Shana and Moony gave us pitying looks. Together with Shin, I gulped in nervousness. But I was very excited.

It's about damn time that I live up to this new life. I intend to make them both proud and I'll be a force to reckon with. Look out brats, The Wolf is back in business.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**So, what do you all think? Did I fail at it? Or did I do good? Well hope you like it.**


	4. Rebirth 3

Ragnarok Wolves Howling: Chapter 3

**AN: OK Here's the next one! Oh just to tell everyone, there are no 3****rd**** class jobs YET! They will be here in the future, but for now none of them are present. Lyall WILL be referencing to them though. The transcendence classes like Sniper and Lord Knight will be present but only few individuals will have that class, one of each. As in there will only be 1 sniper, 1 Paladin, 1 Clown, etc etc.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Chapter 3: Enter the Kingdom Of Archers**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

To summarize my training, I would like to say that it is TORTURE. Sheesh, no wonder MVP monsters were so powerful. Their training regimen is so hard. Add the fact that I became lazy in my past life, this thing was a PAIN!

I think Shin will whole heartedly agree with me as both of us were breathing hard and can barely stand right now. But at the same time, I became proud of myself. Now at seven years old, I had developed skills that would allow me to at least be able to outsmart and outlast a Kobold!

Even though I still look like a seven year old, I would say that I have more physical power than an average teenaged human from my first life.

The humans here are more powerful since they did not have the luxury of electricity at the level of my old homeworld. If I remember correctly the most developed technology that they had was the power of coal and steam. That and Magic.

Anyways, Shin was finally given the generic clothing for a Bongun except that it was small and I can see that Shin had some personality traits from his father. Whenever he thought no one was looking I can see him tugging at his clothing looking like he wanted to change it drastically.

Hmm, I wonder what would happen if he trained in one of the human classes. Hmm, I can easily see him as a Monk, actually, it would be better for him to become a Taekwon! Since he is already training how to use punches and martial arts, he'd be a very dangerous warrior if he learns how to send powerful kicks. Besides I think he'll be hurt if a priest uses heal on him while his talisman is on him.

That was an interesting discovery. The Talismans of Munaks, and Bonguns give them the undead property. They're not actually undead but the talismans hold the souls of ancient warriors. The Talismans then slowly makes the Bonguns and Munaks remember their past lives since they were apparently the reincarnations of those same historical soldiers loyally serving Moonlight Flower, the guardian of the ancient empire of Payon which was destroyed by the great fires.

So my mother was THAT old. At least I thought she was until she told me that while her soul is that old, her body changes through time, and that she is a different Moonlight Flower from the past. She tells me that if she ever wanted to she can visit the shrine and enter her mind summoning the past Flowers and asking for their advice.

Same goes my dad. But they told me that it was the first time that I was born. I wanted to correct them that I am also a reincarnation of a human from a different world but they would just laugh and not believe me. Besides, now that I'm here who cares about that old life? Yes I'd miss my friends but most of them would smack me upside the head and order me to have fun in this life. Doesn't stop me from hoping to see my old Ragnarok friends, or at least see if their characters are here.

Hey if my PSP can have a personification, then anything is possible.

Whenever I wasn't undergoing training from dad, my mom was teaching me about the different cultures and people that she met from adventurers that wander in the cave. Some adventurers were rather friendly to mother and she even said that she had even attended some weddings in Payon since places like Prontera and LightHalzen were still quite… unwelcoming to monsters.

On a side note the War-of-Emperium is still being done in this world and I have never heard of Morroc getting destroyed yet so I was quite happy. I missed the old Morroc, it was very beautiful before the it was wrecked to pieces. I really don't want to meet Satan Morroc yet, The only time I faced him was in a Super High Rate server and even then it was a big Party, just because the characters were extra-powerful did not mean that the admins failed to bump up the power levels of MVP monsters either.

"Master Lyall?" called out Shin. Darn it, I told him not to call me that. So far I managed to get him to call me as Lyall when in public since it would look weird to call me Master, but he still reverts to that whenever we were in private.

I took a deep breath as I swipped some perspiration of my face, "Yes Shin?"

"Dad said that we are finally able to visit Payon without sneaking around. You excited master?"

Oh! I remember Mom telling a group of archers that we would visit Payon after two years.

"You bet I am! I'm excited to see the Human settlements!" Even though I was tired, my ever uncontrollable and emotional tail was wagging with joy. Mostly because they finally unlocked my powers.

It appears that my brown hair was a fake cover from a pale blue hair. My tail was the only one who remained blue because it symbolized if I will be able to call on the powers that I inherited from my parents consciously. If I wanted others to see me as a Human, my hair would turn back to being dark brown, and my tail and wolf ears become invisible. An illusion of human ears then appears on the sides of my head to fool anyone.

So my parents will visit Payon without me disguising as a human, showing everyone a young boy with pale light blue hair, wolf ears and tail as well as black wolf eyes. Everyone would then see that form as the son of Atroce and Moonlight Flower.

The other form would be of a boy with messy brown hair and hazel eyes. No one would know that that same hazel eyed child is the pale blue haired pup of two Guardians.

"Pups! Com'ere, and get your tails ready." Called out my dad Atroce. "Payon will be expecting us soon and Luna is already preparing herself."

Both me and Shin shared excited looks with each other before we dashed towards Atroce. When we left the cave both of us were wearing different clothes. Shin still wore the generic Bongun clothes but he lacked the hat before and know had it. He kept blowing the talisman out of his face so he angled his hat a bit. I can see him becoming like his dad pretty soon if his personality become any wilder than it started to.

I on the other hand replaced the old white tattered pants with some fur shorts. I did not expect it to be very comfy. Oh and Moony thought that I would look cute if I wore the glove and boots like she has only in smaller sizes and in a light blue color. I decided to forgo wearing any upper clothing since dad told me that I wouldn't need them in the future. I kind of agree with that. I may be small now but I'm pretty sure that I'll be outgrowing them soon enough. Though I did have a scarf on my neck, a little bit big, but I looked absolutely adorable when I looked at the mirror. My mom wanted me to look cute and the oversized scarf, and animal gloves and boots.

I was surprised my dad didn't protest though when asked he said that cute things become girl magnets… That perverted Hound dog. But I couldn't disagree. Hey I was a healthy growing hormonal teenage boy before I reverted to becoming a kid. I would probably look back on this and attract some early attention from girls as I grow. Besides, gossiping ladies are great sources of information to be 'in the know.'

And I highly doubt that they would think that little ol' seven year old me would be listening. Score!

"C'mon!" I said as I dragged Shin with me excitedly. Our parents walking at a more sedate pace watching as.

The forest was really bigger than I thought and to my joy, I found a poring which I proceeded to carry on my arms. I think that it would add to the innocent and cute appearance. Besides the Poring feel like soft pillows. Very comfy and squishy.

"I hereby name him Mr. Squishy. My Squishy! MIIIIINE!"

Shin couldn't stop looking at me weirdly after that, as the adults laughed. My face couldn't get any redder. I can't help it! The poring was the first monster I fought in the computer and they were cute.

I'll be letting Mr. Squishy go after the Payon visit though. I think that he prefers being able to roam around freely.

Though when we finally saw the gates of Payon, Shin and I couldn't help but gaze in awe. The city really looks great! Reminds of the Japanese gates and buildings.

I watched in amusement as the gateguards become bewildered and hastily bowed to us. They were staring at me in shock though. Well, no one told them of a kid to come with Atroce and Moonlight Flower so that was expected. They weren't shocked about Shin though since they had seen younger Bonguns and Munaks occasionally wandering around with an older one. To the Payonese people, they knew about them carrying the old spirits of the ancients.

All the while Mr. Squishy was munching on an apple that I gave him.

Before entering I made the scarf cover half of my face in preparation for a factor of mystery and cuteness. I won't be able to do this again when I get older so I'm taking advantage of it while I still can.

Putting on the most innocent look that I can, I looked at everything with big blue puppy eyes. Seeing some people talk about how cute I was made me smirk under the scarf. Shin also got in the act by looking like an innocent and young curious Bongun loyally following me everywhere a small spark of mischievousness settling in his eyes. At the corner of my eyes I can see Atroce and Hao struggling to contain their laughter while Moony and Shana looked on in amusement. Together we all walked straight to the big red palace, and at the sideline people were all pointing and waving at us. I saw some people who are obviously not locals by their expressions and facial features. I saw one knight grab his sword but a local huntress smacked his head and explained the situation to him. The rest of his party listened in and I see how they were struggling to get the idea that two extremely powerful monsters were welcomed in town.

As we come closer to the palace I see the most well-dressed and probably the oldest man in town. The Emperor of Payon.

Beside him surprisingly was Harayu Jin, the same Hunter who asked permission to explore the Payon Cave. But his uniform isn't the regular Hunter's clothes as he was wearing the garbs of a Sniper.

'Interesting' I thought. 'So there is a transcendence class. Even then he looks pretty young. I guess they shrink back to being younger like it does in the game.'

I pretended to not notice them so I 'accidentally' bumped into Harayu's leg, Lluckily Mr. Squishy was safely tucked in my arms so I really wasn't hurt by it as he absorbed most of the impact. I did fall down on my butt though which was my goal and looked up to his eyes as innocently as possible seeing his raised red eyebrow and the amused chuckle of the white haired emperor.

"And who might you be little one?" asked the emperor. Jumping up I puffed out my chest and made my eye smile, as impossible as it may have been and talked in the most innocent tone that I can muster. "Hi! I'm Ice! Son of Atroce and Moony Flow'r!" I intentionally mispronounced Moonlight Flower into a nickname before I pointed to Shin who was laughing quietly behind me.

I told him I'm Ice because it was agreed upon that my real name should be kept as a secret. Ice may also become part of a title which I'm most likely going to have. Hmm, I wonder if the Ice Wolf, would be a good title.

"And this is Shin, My ever so overprotective big Brother with no sense of direction whatsoever!" Making Shin stop laughing and blush as red as a tomato sputtering indignantly. Ha! Take that you directionally challenged Bongun! That was for always calling me master when I told you not to.

The emperor nodded and smiled at me. "I see." His sagely old voice said with a bit of mirth poorly concealed.

Before I can say anything I was picked up abruptly, much to my annoyance, by Atroce and placed on top of his head. "Haha! Sorry about that pops, this son of mine is rather energetic!"

The emperor calmly waved his hand as if to dismiss any negative notions. "Nonsense you overgrown mutt! It's refreshing to see someone like him after 5 years!" Wow, so I guess Atroce and the emperor were close friends. "Though I think I know why you did not allow anyone to enter the cave. I would much appreciate it if you would join me for some tea and clarify as to why you deemed it necessary to black all access to your home."

Moony nodded regally and said "Of course, though is it possible to allow my son Ice, his future bodyguard Shin and Hao to explore the palace a bit? This is the cubs' first sight of a human settlement."

Technically that isn't true for me but the places that I've been at are different anyways so I suppose that doesn't count.

"Of course," The emperor jovially said. "like always you and your family are welcome to this palace. And Payon will welcome the guardians the protect it and it's history."

With that we entered the palace doors and I can't help but wonder how this first human contact will be.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTT**

**AN: Well, how did you guys see it? Was it too short? Too much? Well feedback would be welcome!**


End file.
